


Sunrise.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [208]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Writing practise, description, descriptive narrative, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A lonely person watches the sun cross the horizon from the edge of a cliff.





	Sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just write descriptive passages with no dialogue or character interaction. This is because I love playing around with imagery but hate writing dialogue.

Far below the figure lay miles upon miles of woodland and fields, a patchwork of gorgeous land. The cliff stretched downwards to meet it, rough and scratched yet still standing. It reminded the individual of theirself.

Beyond the cliff was the sight that person had come to see. Glorious indigo, pink, red, gold, violet, ochre, orange, and everything in between stretched out across the horizon in a parade of blinding colour. The parade welcomed in the sun, brilliant in its shining glory, as it took its rightful place on the throne of its aquamarine kingdom.

The world was sprawled out around the person on the cliff, and suddenly everything felt as if it was there for the taking. Beauty and imperfection surrounded them, glory and magnificence overwhelmed them, and they realised nature really would always triumph over humanity. It was so big and powerful, while that person was completely insignificant. Surprisingly, they weren’t actually all that upset over this. It was nice to be invisible for once.

As the sun rose, the colours faded into the horizon until only blue remained, sweeping across the sky like a blanket. Fluffy clouds floated serenely amongst the endless blue, white and grey and black. It was going to rain soon. The person could smell it.

They rose to their feet without any further thought, then turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Sunrises.
> 
> I could have done more with this prompt, but eh.
> 
> Original Number- 80.


End file.
